Stray
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI GrimmIchi A/U : Ichigo was walking back from school on a rainy day when he passes an alley and finds Tomcat!Grimmjow injured and unconscious. He decides to take the cat home to the family clinic and patch him up. A series of lemons with some plot. :D
1. Lost and Found

**Stray **

**A/N: OK, so. KaiRei-fan and I got to talking after I read her fic called "What the Body Wants". I gave a couple ideas on what to write for her next GrimmIchi fic, and was so excited about it, I wrote my own version to one of the suggestions I made. So, that's the little background story to it. This is the first fic I posted up in ages. Maybe I'll even leave it up if it's well received. Now go read and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

With his trademark scowl on his face, Ichigo sighed morosely as he walked home from school in the rain. Not only was he forced to stay after school to finish up some work, but the dreary weather always brought up painful memories Ichigo would rather keep locked away. At least he thought ahead enough to remember to bring an umbrella this time.

As he passed by a dark alley way, a flash of blue caught the corner of his eye. Bewildered and curious, Ichigo paused and backtracked a little, peering into the darkness. What he found made his eyes pop open in surprise. A seemingly tall, muscular blue-haired feline hybrid was slouched unconscious against the brick wall of the building in between two trash cans. Dressed in only a pair of ratty pants, the poor fellow had gashes and bruised littering his chest and abs that were probably from a fight with another tom cat. He looked a bit underweight and was going to catch a cold if he stayed out in this terrible weather any longer. Ichigo's heart went out to the big guy and he decided to take him home to his family's clinic to take care of those nasty looking wounds.

It was a bit difficult lugging the heavy dead weight on his back, even forgoing and folding up his umbrella, but luckily the alley was only a couple blocks away from home. He managed to unlock and enter the door, hefting up the tom cat before he closed the door with his foot. It looked like his family wasn't home. Good. He didn't want goat face interfering and be generally annoying at the moment.

Up the stairs and in his room, Ichigo carefully laid down his charge on his bed, sighing in relief as his back was lightened. 'All right then,' he thought to himself, 'off to work.' First thing first, he needed to undress his patient to assess the damage. With a blush, Ichigo quickly pulled down the feline's soaked pants, trying not to look at anything he wasn't supposedly to be looking. 'Though he is pretty good-looking…' the thought made him blush hotter as he stood abruptly to retrieve a couple towels and extra blankets. He came back with an armful, and a first-aid kit, too.

Plopping down all the items at the side of his bed, he grabbed the towels and began to vigorously rub down the hybrid's body to get the blood flowing as well as dry him off. Next, he gently touched the back of his hand to the blue-haired male's forehead nodding in approval when he didn't feel any signs of a high fever. Ichigo also noted that other than the superficial injuries and no doubt feeling sore once he woke up, the man was in relatively good shape. He also began shivering, another positive sign. The teen bent down to retrieve the first aid-kit, and started to clean and bandage all the wounds.

Afterwards, he cleaned up his supplies and put everything away, tossing the bloodied towels in the washer with bleach and padded back over to his charge with a pair of strawberry boxers his sisters got him for birthday that year as a gag gift. He quickly dressed the man in them, politely averting his gaze once again with another blush, and bundled him up with the warm, dry, fluffy blankets.

He nodded to himself, satisfied with his work before leaving to take a shower and grabbing something to eat. Later on that night, he worked on his homework, and then set up a futon on the floor next to the bed. The whole time, the hybrid didn't stir, except for the occasional flick of his white tail. Ichigo tilted his head.

'Hm, is his tail…armored?' With a curious hand, he reached out to gently stroke the tail. It twitched at his touch and the cat began to purr deeply in his sleep. The teen smiled, reaching up to scritch behind one of the dark ears on top of the male's head. In response, the feline nuzzled his head into Ichigo's hand, a little smile on his sharp, handsome face. It made Ichigo feel warm inside at the…_cute_ sight, and he had a feeling that this particular cat didn't really do 'cute' when he's awake. He shook his head at the thought. 'I'm starting to sound like a woman,' he grumbled to himself, despite the smile on his own face. He turned and crawled into his makeshift bed for the night. With a last glance at the occupant in his bed, Ichigo turned onto his side with his back towards the bed, falling into a deep sleep shortly after his head hit the pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Lemon in the next chapter! :3**


	2. Claimed

**A/N: Wow, tank yu so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. :D Here's the lemon (the main reason why I wrote the fic in the first place)! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing Grimmjow noticed once he regained consciousness was that he was nice and warm and lying on something soft and dry. Slitted cyan eyes snapped open automatically before the hybrid blinked sleepily, his mind catching up with his body. He slowly sat up, surveying the well lived-in room until his eyes made out someone sleeping on the floor. He quirked an eyebrow and being ever so curious like his species tends to be, Grimmjow left the warmth of the bed to investigate, hissing quietly when he accidentally jarred his aching wounds. He landed on the floor with a soft 'thud', crouched down low before crawling over to the sleeping figure warily.

He reached out a clawed hand and nudged the body onto its back. What he saw stunned him. It was a human boy, still youthful in his adolescence, with spiky hair…that was orange? Though, he wasn't sure about that since it was still dark out. Hm, how interesting. Grimmjow let his eyes wander, taking in the attractive face, innocent and relaxed in slumber, the strong yet slim body, those soft-looking lips…

He leaned down, wanting to have a better look, until he was poised above the human, and ended up sniffing along his neck. A deep rumble started up from the bottom of his chest at the intoxicating scent wafting off the human. "Mmm…mate…" Narrowed blue eyes flashed as instincts took over, telling him this was The One for him. At last, he's found him, and he's unclaimed. What luck. With a possessive grin, Grimmjow stuck out his rough tongue to lick the neck of his intended, tasting strawberries and cream, and was rewarded with a small mumbled moan. He smirked into the soft skin of the boy's throat and nuzzled his face into it.

"Mmh, wha?" His intended muttered sleepily, unconsciously tilting his head and baring his neck at the pleasant sensation much to Grimmjow's delight. From his peripheral vision, Grimmjow watched the boy's eyes peek open a bit only to snap open all the way at the sight and feel of the cat hovering above him. "What the hell? Neko-kun?!" were the first words his intended uttered to him, so confused and disoriented and still partially asleep. Grimmjow moved back to look into wide tea colored eyes, and with a predatory smile, he swooped down to devour those soft, tempting lips. "Mmm!" the human struggled, thrashing his body around so much so that Grimmjow had to hold his hands over his head with one hand, the other holding down a narrow hip. The feline also threw a leg over to straddle and pin down his legs with his own weight, preventing them from kicking him.

Turning his face away, Ichigo finally managed to break the kiss with a loud gasp for breath. "Bad kitty! Get off me!" he demanded as he tried to wriggle free. This was definitely not what he expected to wake up to! The hybrid didn't seem too happy about that so instead of doing what he said, the cat simply took advantage of his situation, trailing nips and kisses up and down his throat. He suddenly realized how vulnerable he was in this position, as an involuntary shiver went through him when Grimmjow found a sensitive spot just behind his ear. "A-ahn…stop!" he gasped, continuing to fight uselessly against Grimmjow as the stronger male mercilessly attacked the spot just before he bit down on the muscled juncture where the neck and shoulder met, hard, marking him. "Haahh!" the boy cried out in painful shock. Grimmjow licked the wound soothingly in apology until it stopped bleeding before he grabbed Ichigo's chin and ravished his mouth.

Grimmjow's fingers crept up his T-shirt then, giving a nipple he'd found a harsh pinch. Ichigo parted his lips with a startled gasp, unintentionally letting in the hybrid's tongue in. "Mmmh!" Ichigo mewled as the two tongues fought each other. It wasn't long before Ichigo's had to give in to the more superiorly skilled one and its thorough claiming of his mouth. Despite his mind's vehement protests, his body was beginning to submit to the dominant male's wicked ministrations.

The cat moved the covers out of the way and pushed up his shirt, revealing smooth, lean muscles, a cute little belly button, and miles of soft, silky skin. Grimmjow broke their kiss with a loud wet smack, eying his prize hungrily and then darting down to feast on the delectable-looking flesh. His intended squealed and blushed when he latched onto the nipple he'd pinched earlier and toyed with it until it pebbled into a hard, rosy peak. He switched, licking and suckling the other until it matched its swollen twin.

His mouth trailed down lower, and Grimmjow watched with glee as his prey squirmed in reluctant pleasure, still struggling feebly. The boy had to bite his lip to keep any embarrassing noises from escaping, but all resistance was futile. This was proven when a loud, strangled moan was forced out of him as Grimmjow dipped his tongue into his navel suggestively, foretelling of things to come. But for now, a little treat…

"A-AHH! Bad kitty! Bad boy…!" Ichigo jerked when Grimmjow moved into the space between his legs and gave the head of his erection, that he hadn't noticed was there and now out in the open air, a little kiss. By then, the hybrid had released his hands, but Ichigo didn't notice that right away either. He shuddered violently when the older male teased his cock with little kittenish licks and rubbed his cheek along the ridged flesh, his deep purr picking up again. "Such a bad, bad boy, Neko-kun…" Ichigo moaned.

"Grimmjow," a rough, sexy voice broke through to his pleasure-hazed mind.

"E-eh?"

"Grimmjow," narrowed cobalt eyes stared into his own half-lidded chocolate brown ones.

"…Grimmjow…" he whispered, tasting the name and finding he liked how it rolled off his tongue. Apparently Grimmjow liked it too, if the warm, slippery tongue trying to shove down his throat was anything to go by. "M-mmn…"They broke apart, a single strand of saliva connecting their tongues for a moment before breaking and landing on Ichigo's chin. Grimmjow growled, aroused even more at the sight, and ducked down to lick it up. "I'm Ichigo," the younger man breathed, reaching up to scratch behind his pointed triangular ears.

"I-chi-go…" Grimmjow murmured huskily as he turned into the touches, sounding out the name and smirking when the boy shivered in excitement. He moved south again, eye-to-eye with his soon-to-be mate's erect cock as Ichigo looked on uncertainly, a cute, brilliant blush staining his cheeks. Grimmjow smirked up at him and swallowed Ichigo whole without warning.

"Mmnnaahh!!!" The orange haired boy cried out and convulsed at the sudden pleasure, writhing against the sheets with his hands now buried in sky blue locks. It was so hot…so wet…The older male began to bob his head, lips dragging against his strained flesh, making him whimper. Gods, the loud slurping noises sounded so obscene, so dirty. He gasped and arched up sharply when Grimmjow purred, the sound vibrating in waves down his shaft teasingly.

Ichigo made a noise of protest when Grimmjow suddenly pulled back and removed his sleeping pants all the way, the air surrounding them cold against his now damp, heated flesh. He gazed up at the feline, confused when Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to his mouth, but when those talented lips closed over his fingers and suckled, it made him burn all the more hotter for the older male above him. Making sure to get Ichigo's fingers nice and wet, Grimmjow then brought them down towards his intended's virgin orifice.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo murmured apprehensively. He received a smutty smirk and an encouraging lick on the side of his knee, before the teen hesitantly pushed his fingers to his own entrance. Grimmjow's eyes grew darker, watching those fingers disappeared into the boy's untainted body, one at a time to prepare him for what's coming.

Ichigo bit his lip, feeling great discomfort with his own fingers shoved up his ass, until he accidentally nudged a particular bundle of nerves. "Ah!" he squeaked in pleasant surprise, and attempted to do it again, succeeding after a few tries. "Mmmh…Grimmjow…" His moan prompted another growl just before Grimmjow took him back into his mouth. "Oh! No, G-Grimmjow…I-I'm gonna-!" The dominant male ignored him and sucked on him harder, which resulted in Ichigo biting into a fist and screaming his orgasm.

"Mm…milk…" Grimmjow purred, licking his lips to savor the taste. The look in his eyes made Ichigo shiver in delight.

The hybrid didn't even let him have time to come down from his sex high; flipping him over onto his stomach and raising his ass in the air, back arched, propped up by splayed, quaking knees. He bit his pillow and whined with his hands clenched in the sheets when Grimmjow entered him, big, thick, and hot, not stopping until his balls touched his cheeks. Full, Ichigo felt so very full. Grimmjow gave him a moment to adjust before he leaned forward with his hands by Ichigo's head and drilled him good and hard, nailing Ichigo's prostate with each and every thrust. In. Out. I-in…"Ah…a-ah…nnah…!"

The poor boy's already over stimulated body was forced to take it, trembling and overwhelmed by the onslaught of incredible sensations crashing through his system. In Grimmjow's grip, his dick quickly filled up and stiffened, already splurting globs pre-come which ran down the blue-haired male's strong hand. It didn't take long for Ichigo to come again, gasping Grimmjow's name and panting heavily for breath. With Ichigo's inner muscles clamping down on him, Grimmjow followed suit, releasing his hot seed deep within his mate with a sexy growl of the boy's name. Just to be sure, he gave his uke a few more hard thrusts, before carefully pulling out and laying down on the recovering body below his, making sure not to crush him with his weight.

The tom cat's purr reverberated once again, this time in smug satisfaction, as he nuzzled his mate and kissing every inch of skin he could reach from his position. Ichigo hummed in tired contentment, turning his orange head to kiss the blue-haired menace.

After a few moments of gentle, lazy kisses, Ichigo suddenly felt Grimmjow harden once more. "Again?" he asked the feline softly in disbelief, blinking in surprise. All he got was a hungry leer before he was turned onto his back and was rolled over so he was on top, straddling the bigger male's waist with Grimmjow's hands on his hips. Ichigo blushed softly when he felt Grimmjow's dick sliding between his cheeks, teasing him. The blush darkened when Grimmjow took his hand and suckled his fingers again, a perverted, kinky gleam in the cat's blue eyes all the while.

Ichigo gently extracted his hand away, biting his lip at Grimmjow's last teasing suck, and pushed his fingers in. It was a little easier this time since he was still a little loose from earlier and Grimmjow's cum was acting as a lubricant, making things slick and moist. Grimmjow, in the mean time, was staring at him again, grinning lecherously when Ichigo gave a moan as found his spot. He really liked watching his little mate finger-fuck himself; hell, his mate probably liked it too, judging by the heavy blush and the half-lidded eyes and how fast and hard he was thrusting them into himself. It seemed his little mate liked it rough.

"Ichigo," the dominant male husked, cupping his uke's pert ass with strong hands, and with that, the teen reluctantly eased his fingers out and rose up onto his knees with the cat's help, reaching behind him to guided Grimmjow's large engorged cock to his opening. He sunk down slowly, moaning as inch after inch fill him up. When he got all of it in, he gave himself a little pause before rose up again and slammed back down. Grimmjow growled loudly at the sudden move and buck his hips up to meet his mate's.

Ichigo threw back his head and cried out when his spot was struck. It was almost too much, too soon, and spun out of control from there. Sweat soaked skin slapped against sweat soaked skin; their pace was harsh and demanding, a steady rhythm, until the teen got the idea to reach behind him and touch the stretched skin of his anus around the cock inside him. Oh gods, it was one of the sexiest things he could have done, feeling himself being impaled again and again. Grimmjow rumbled loudly at the erotic sight, and sat up while Ichigo continued to bounce in his lap. The hybrid wrapped his arms around his mate, one hand supporting his lower back, and folded his legs under him which shifted him into a kneeling position.

In response, Ichigo clung to him, his arms around Grimmjow's neck and his legs tucked and folded high up on Grimmjow's muscular back. All control went to Grimmjow and the orange haired boy mewled at the deep penetration, rocking his body into it and trying to hold on as long as he could.

Ichigo's young body could only withstand so much before his back snapped up in an arch as he came for the third time that night, muffling his scream of ecstasy in a desperate kiss. Grimmjow could feel the pressure mounting and pushed forward, placing Ichigo back on the futon and proceeded to pound his poor little mate into the bedding.

The teen whined when Grimmjow lifted his leg high into the air and continued to fuck him, his pace increasing with every thrust. He lifted the other leg too, previously curled around his waist, and spread Ichigo's legs wide open. "A-ah…! Grimmjow…so deep…huu…please, faster…" he mumbled, barely coherent, wanting the bigger male to cum and cum hard, coating his insides again.

Instinctively, Ichigo drew his hands up to curl near his face, elbows to his sides, submissively displaying his chest and stomach to his dominant. But his little pink tongue coming out to lick and nip at his pinky was the seductive sight that really pushed the tom cat off the edge. With a couple more nearly brutal poundings, Grimmjow climaxed with a pure animalistic howl, claiming the human as his mate a second time.

"Mmh…" Ichigo breathed as feline pulled out. "Naughty Grimm…" he gave a shuddery, little moan at the feel of a curious, sandpaper-esque tongue lapping up cum and a little bit of blood leaking out of his abused hole. With a final lick, Grimmjow deemed his little mate clean, looking like the proverbial cat that got the canary AND the cream as he cradled Ichigo bridle-style before standing up. The stronger male gently placed Ichigo onto his bed and under the blankets, crawling in after him and wrapping him into his arms protectively, possessively.

"Mate," Grimmjow grunted, leaning down to lick the bite mark on the teen's neck. "Mine," he purred afterwards happily, rubbing his face into bright orange hair like the big cat he is. Ichigo smiled fondly, petting the broad chest.

"Yours," he whispered, looking up into slitted cyan eyes and gently kissed him. Grimmjow purred louder, nuzzling his adorable mate before sleep worked her magic.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Reviews make me happy, and will inspire me to write more! *hinthintnudgenudge* :3**


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: Hee! Tank yu everyone for reading and reviewing and faving and alerting! Another lemon coming up! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling safe and warm, and quite sore. Light filtered through the window into his eyes, forcing him into consciousness. His sight was greeted by tanned skin and sculpted muscles, making him smile sleepily. He had thought it was all some elaborate wet dream due to his sudden attraction to the tom cat he'd rescued, but was thankful that wasn't the case. As if sensing his mate was awake, Grimmjow stirred and buried his face into Ichigo's hair. A deep purr could soon be heard from the man. It made Ichigo giggle, to his pride's chagrin.

"Good morning, Grimmjow," he murmured softly, looking into half-lidded azure eyes still half-asleep.

"Mmm," Grimmjow hummed, leaning down to give his mate a chaste morning kiss, before nudging their noses together.

"Are you hungry?" Before Grimmjow could answer, his stomach growled loudly. They're eyes both widened before darting down to stare at offender, until Ichigo busted out laughing. Grimmjow smiled sheepishly, before chuckling at the cute picture his mate made, rolling around in bed next to him, his face flushed and his tea colored eyes bright with laughter. "I'll take that as a yes then," Ichigo managed to choke out as he calmed down.

He rolled out of bed before he continued, "But first, we need to brush our teeth. A shower sounds nice right about now too, and afterwards, I'll change your bandages." He grimaced at the feel of dried cum and sweat covering his body. After throwing his sleeping shirt over his head that managed to stay on through last night and collecting the clothes they'd shed, he threw them and the soiled sheets that covered the futon in with the rest of his laundry that will be washed later today. Next, he tugged a gloriously naked Grimmjow out of bed, who grumbled lightly, and dragged him into the bathroom after making sure the coast was clear, limping the whole way.

Turning on the water to the right temperature, he removed Grimmjow's bandages to assess his injuries. "They look better than they did yesterday," Ichigo commented, "Another change of bandages today, and you'll be okay after that."

The orange haired teen stepped into the shower, looking back at Grimmjow when he didn't immediately follow. The cat was looking at the water warily. It made Ichigo grin in exasperated fondness. Not even 24 hours and he was already falling for the devilishly handsome hybrid. 'I really am turning into a woman,' he grumbled to himself mentally, but strangely couldn't find it in himself to care, to his pride's horror. He held out a hand, "C'mon, kitty. The water's not gonna hurt you. In fact, it feels really nice…"

Grimmjow snapped his head from where he was glaring at the showerhead to his mate at the sensual tone of Ichigo's voice. So, he wanted to play that way, eh? Grimmjow grinned predatorily when Ichigo beckoned him closer with a crook of his finger and a seductive come-hither look in his milk chocolate eyes. Who was Grimmjow to deny his sexy little mate?

Ichigo suddenly found himself pushed backwards against the shower wall, after being drenched under the showerhead. Grimmjow followed after a moment's hesitation and ravished his mouth hungrily, greedily. The cat ignored the stinging the warm water produced from his wounds in favor of nibbling on a succulent lower lip with his teeth, before moving towards the delicate shell of his mate's ear, licking the edge and relishing in Ichigo's breath catching in his throat. The blue-haired male slowly sunk down to his knees, teasing rosy nipples with a flick of his tongue, smirking when his little Ichigo gave a loud gasp. He passed a hairless chest and a taut tummy with heated kisses and nips, taking his sweet time until he reached his goal.

The smaller male squeaked when both his legs were hiked up to rest on Grimmjow's shoulders, his soaked body easily sliding up the shower wall. Large, strong hands firmly gripped his hips in place, and then a sudden wet violent heat engulfed him, dragging a breathless moan from him_._ He shuddered uncontrollably and clawed at the slippery wall while Grimmjow growled, pleased, eyes glowing wild as he carefully watched Ichigo's face for his reactions.

As warm water rained down on his back, Grimmjow wasted no time and started sucking voraciously; hollowing his cheeks and deep throated his mate. "OH!!!G-Gods, Grimmjow...huhh! _Yes_!" Back arched, Ichigo stuffed a fist into his mouth to try and quiet his loud moans, just in case.

He didn't want to his family hearing what they were doing if they happened to be home. His flushed visage, however, was the quintessential image of overwhelming pleasure, almost to the point of pain. Grimmjow purred, proud of the fact that he was pleasing his little Ichigo.

The boy's other hand rose shakily to slide through wet sky blue hair, grasping his dominant's head. One particular hard suck made him instinctively arch his back further and tighten his hold, a sharp gasp leaving his lips. "Bad boy, Grimm..." he mewled wantonly, "Naughty…" His hand unfurled and left his mouth, his slim fingers trailing down his neck slowly to play with himself. They pinched and rubbed against his nipples as Grimmjow swallowed at the exact same time. Ichigo moaned, flushed and trembling, utterly helpless against the tsunami of ecstasy fast approaching and threatening to drown him.

The feline continued to purr; the display turning him on further and it made Ichigo shudder again. The boy whimpered and worried his lower lip with his teeth when a hot tongue slowly traced his cock from base to tip, before Grimmjow resumed sucking hungrily. Wet, soapy fingers nudged and teased Ichigo's little pucker, making him whine, before slipping in easily. "**MNNAAHHHN~!**" he wailed breathlessly, the fingers pressing relentlessly against his prostate once they found it. "Grimm! P-please...! Mmh...D-Don't...don't tease me..." he begged, a pretty blush staining his cheeks. "I-it hurts when you tease me…" He shook his head a little for emphasis, eyes pleading and glistening with helpless desire. His seme growled, before he gave a final suck and pulled away. Grimmjow's fingers slowly retreated as well, rewarded with a soft moan before he pulled the lean legs off his shoulders and stood.

Lidded cerulean orbs flashed with animalistic lust. The cat licked his lips predatorily and rumbled deep within his chest when he saw his little mate shiver. A tender kiss followed, the younger male gently sucked on a hot, wet tongue, letting out a soft moan when he tasted himself. Grimmjow then turned him around and bent him over a bit, his cheek and hands pressing against the shower wall.

The hybrid braced a hand against the wall above his head, the other on his hip, and spread his legs wide with his foot, nuzzling his neck lovingly before pushing into soft, tight velvet. "_Huuhh_!" Ichigo exhaled sharply, bronze eyes widening. He felt like such a slut in this new position yet secretly loved it, grinding himself back on to that long, thick cock as much as he could and bit his lip again. The larger man gave a husky groan, and set up a hard pace, just how his submissive liked it. A constant stream of whimpers and mewls followed as Grimmjow fucked him into the wall, thrusting roughly into that deliciously tight heat. The other large hand snaked around to stroke Ichigo's own achingly hard arousal. "Ha~aah...nah-ahh...!" the teen gasped.

"Mine," Grimmjow husked, biting him where he had last night.

He screamed in delight as Grimmjow reached his prostate, leaving him trembling and wanting more. "Yes! Yours! Please! _A-ah_!" His seme snarled, and complied to his desperate plea, striking his sensitive sweet spot with brutal accuracy. "*OH*! S-so good…Grimmjow!"

The larger male's cheek rubbed against Ichigo's soft one, as he continued to pound into the wet, beautiful, submissive body below him, claiming it as his once again. He felt his mate tense then, the hot passage tightening around him as Ichigo let out one final hoarse scream when he came. The pressure that had been building up inside of him this whole time had finally reached its limit, and suddenly erupted as he yowled his own release.

They both sagged against each other and began sliding down towards the floor as Grimmjow's knees gave out, the wall being their only support. After several moments, the feline pulled out carefully, a grunt escaping him. He stood up slowly, lifting Ichigo up as he went. Once the orange haired teen came down from his pleasant sex high, he began to wash them both, taking care to avoid Grimmjow's wounds when he could and thoroughly cleaning himself, inside as well as out. His mischievous tom cat helped with that.

After their rather hot and steamy shower together, that had nothing to do with the water temperature, Ichigo dressed himself and re-bandaged the hybrid, and then looked for some clothes that would fit Grimmjow. Then, he was faced with the task of teaching Grimmjow how to his brush his teeth with the spare teal toothbrush he found (the irony of the color didn't escape the teen), and the flustering experience of explaining of how use the toilet when he needed to. Grimmjow finally understood after scratching his head for a little over the better part of 15 minutes, and proceeded to do his business right in front of Ichigo as a demonstration, which just made the boy all the more flustered for some reason, even though he'd already seen all of him.

When he was done, Grimmjow flushed the toilet and washed his hands with soap, not letting the water run when he wasn't using it, just like his mate told him to. He turned to the teen after drying his hands on a towel, blinking when Ichigo smiled at him fondly.

Ichigo just shook his head when the cat tilted his head a little, blue eyes alighted with curiosity. Grimmjow was so…cute. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that his inner woman was there and not leaving anytime soon, up and about and gushing over his new lover. "All right, off to the kitchen. I think we have some canned tuna around. I'll make you a tuna sandwich." Grimmjow's ears perked up in interest when he heard the word tuna. He hadn't had good tuna in…well, he never had good tuna ever, only scraps in the garbage cans of his alley way.

The teen pulled him into the kitchen, where three more humans sat around a table already eating. It put him on edge, not knowing who they were, until the big dark-haired male exclaimed, "My beloved son!" Suddenly, he leaped towards Ichigo in a spinning kick.

Ichigo was ready for it. Just before he could retaliate though, Grimmjow pounced and kicked his dad away, crouching in front of him defensively, baring his teeth and claws, and hissing. If he'd been a regular cat, Ichigo was convinced he would have seen his back arched high and fur bristling in hostility.

Before things got out of hand, he moved behind Grimmjow and placed his hands on the hybrid's tense shoulders, massaging them soothingly. "It's okay, Grimmjow, it's okay. That's just my annoying dad. He does things like that all the time. Says it's to keep my guard up in order to become a man," he snorted at that last bit, but it did the trick. Slowly, Grimmjow relaxed and straightened up, his eyes still on the man sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ichigo! Who is your new friend? He has quite the kick!" Isshin waved his arms around to emphasize his point.

"Dad, this is Grimmjow. I found him in an alley a couple blocks from here. He was injured so I brought him back here and patched him up. Is it okay for him to stay with us?" Ichigo asked calmly, pinning his dad with a firm, yet pleading, look.

Isshin was surprised, but smiled softly in understanding before bursting out into tears of joy and shouting. "Why, of course you may keep him, my darling son! MASAKI!" Suddenly, he grabbed a bewildered Grimmjow in a bear hug and ran towards a large poster of a woman, who the cat guessed, was the one called Masaki. "My dear wife! It had finally happened! Our son has finally opened up and has found a companion! Better yet a mate! A strong and virile one from what I heard from them last night and in the shower this morning! Oh, I can't until the house is full of their kittens!" Ichigo promptly punched him in the face out of anger and mortification.

"Stop talking nonsense, you senile old man!" his face flushed an angry red. Meanwhile, his sisters were making their way towards Grimmjow, who was now free from Isshin and watching his mate rant and beat up his father, who was still shouting to Masaki about how he was going to be the best grandpa ever to Ichigo's kittens. One of his black ears twitched when one of the girls cleared her throat, making him turn to see them standing a little ways away. The brunette was twittling her fingers nervously and the black haired girl, the one who had cleared her throat, was scrutinizing him with a critical eye, her arms crossed across her chest. He cocked his head to the side before crouching down to get to their eye level, sniffing the brunette first which made them both tense, before she giggled, relaxing when she realized he wasn't going to attack her.

In a spur of the moment, she glomped him, surprising him, and scratched him under his chin, making him involuntarily purr. "Aww, you're just a big old cat looking for a home, aren't you? I'm so glad Ichi-nii found someone to keep him company!" she chirped.

"Not old," Grimmjow frowned, which only made her giggles louder, drawing the attention of Ichigo and a defeated, but still happy, Isshin. Karin was still a little more cautious, but after a moment, she walked up to him and patted him on the head, giving his pointed ears a good scritching that had also made him purr like crazy. "I guess as long as Ichi-nii's happy."

"Look, my beloved son! It seems your sisters also approve of your new mate!"

"Oh, shut it, goat face," Ichigo scowled lightly, giving his dad one last kick before making his way over to them. He yelped when he was pulled down to sit on Grimmjow's lap, making Yuzu laugh again and Karin smirk, while his dad was going off on one of his crazy speeches again to his mom's poster. Grimmjow's snickering wasn't helping any. He punched the hybrid lightly on the arm and huffed with his arms crossed, but blushed a bright red when Grimmjow purred deeply and nibbled at his ear. Damn Grimmjow, and his damn cute quirks.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Review please! It'll make me crank out updates faster! A couple more chapters though. But! A new fic's coming up after this one's done. GrimmIchi, too. So, review! :3**


	4. Master and Pet

**A/N: It's currently 5:15 AM in the morning. I finished this chapter about eh…2 hours ago. Don't like it as much as I do the other chapters, but enjoy. :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, eying the object in his mate's hand suspiciously.

"Oh, stop looking like that. It's not going to bite you, silly cat," Ichigo teased, chuckling when Grimmjow scowled petulantly.

"What is it?" the cat asked gruffly, having learned how to speak better now that he had a new home with Ichigo and his family. He'd been with them for a few days now, warming up to his mate's younger siblings. He liked Yuzu and Karin, treating them like they were his own. Karin was a good cuddler despite her looks, just like him, and Yuzu fed him the best meat he's ever had when Ichigo didn't make him tuna sandwiches. He loved tuna sandwiches, but sirloin steak was pretty damn good too, and it showed. The hybrid's body has filled out nicely with the weight it had lost, now back to its full potential, which he took full advantage of when seducing his scrumptious little mate into bed.

Grimmjow still didn't know what to make of his mate's sire though. The odd man kept repeatedly hugging him and telling him and his wife how he was so excited for the babies. Of course, then Ichigo had to save the befuddled feline and kick his father away, yelling at him that there won't be any babies because he was a man, dammit!

"It's a collar," Ichigo answered, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "I got it for you when we took you shopping for your new clothes, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to wear it now that you're living with us and all…Your adoption papers have been taken care of, and the vet gave you a clean bill of health along with all your shots. This'll identify you and legally show that you're now mine, like how I'm yours," he murmured shyly, his hand moving to touch the permanent bite mark at the base of his neck.

Grimmjow looked thoughtful for a moment, before coming to a decision and nodding a curt affirmative. The brilliant smile that lit up his mate's face was worth being claimed as a pet, he decided. But, he thought as Ichigo attached the navy blue collar around his neck, even though he's Ichigo's pet, he would still be the dominant male and Ichigo will always be his sweet, little submissive.

"Thank you, Master," Grimmjow purred, nuzzling into Ichigo's hands, and smirked when Ichigo blushed wildly at his new title. Oh, were they gonna have fun with this tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"O-oh," Ichigo trembled when Grimmjow lightly sucked and nibbled that sensitive area behind his ear. The two were in his room lying on his bed, the rest of his family thankfully absent for the night. He moaned quietly as the hybrid trailed down his neck, nips interspersed with his hot, wet kisses. "Grimmjow…wait."

The hybrid stopped, lifting his head to look at his mate in confusion. He grunted in surprise when Ichigo flipped him over onto his back, straddling his waist. "Ichigo," he growled in warning, but the teen silenced him with a gentle finger.

"Why don't you just lay back and relax, ne? I want to pleasure you for once," Ichigo whispered, pouting with sultry half-lidded bronze eyes.

Well, this was certainly something new; no one's ever tried to do anything like this for him before. Not that Grimmjow was complaining. Nosiree. "Whatever my Master desires," he husked, a wicked smile curling his lips when the teen bit his bottom lip sexily and shudder in delight at the title.

"Good boy," Ichigo breathed, giving his pet a playful yet heated kiss, before peppering kisses down the feline's muscular body starting with his collarbone. Grimmjow folded an arm behind his head, his other hand burying itself in bright orange hair as he watched as his little master traveled south with lidded cyan eyes, humming when Ichigo gave the head of his cock a soft kiss.

The younger male parted his lips and let his tongue out to play, tasting Grimmjow like a yummy popsicle with little licks and sucks. He went beneath and took each of the hybrid's balls into his mouth, making his pet groan throatily, before leaving them glistening wet in his saliva. Ichigo moved back up, teasing the head for a bit longer, before opening his mouth wide and sank down on him.

The cat growled loudly, fighting off the urge to push the boy's head all the way down. Instead, he concentrated on breathing steadily, with not much success, considering Ichigo was trying to tease the hell out of him with his damn soft, experimenting suckles. Suddenly, a rather kinky idea popped into Grimmjow's head and he smiled perversely. His smooth, white armored tail snaked its way under his unsuspecting master and quickly coiled itself around Ichigo's erection, squeezing and undulating against the stiff flesh.

His little mate squealed, pulling his mouth back to let out a strangled cry. "Grimmjow…" he panted, red tainting his cheeks. He didn't resist when the hybrid led his head back to his cock, taking him as far as he could while his hand took care of the rest. The other fondled his sack, even reaching down to stroke the skin underneath.

Ichigo whined when the tail released him, only to rub up his balls and slide against his perineum. Tea colored eyes widened when the sneaky tail wiggled itself into his entrance. He raised his ass into the air on his knees, rocking his hips back to meet the twisting, prehensile thing inside him, face flushed and gasping for breath when it hit his spot. "A-aahhhhnnn…" he moaned deliciously, breathless when the tail didn't let up. It brushed, and pressed, and nudged, and flicked his prostate, driving the boy crazy and making him shudder in uncontrollable pleasure. "HAAHHH!" he screamed, a sudden brutal jab making him cum violently.

The vibrations of his scream nearly undid Grimmjow. With a snarl, the cat yanked Ichigo back up for a hungry kiss before flipping him so he was on his back under him where he belonged. Running his clawed hand through his mate's release, he quickly coated his dick and straddling one leg. He threw the other onto his shoulder which forced the boy onto his side, and entered Ichigo's lax body.

The orange haired boy whimpered at the sudden feeling of being full, not given time to process anything when Grimmjow started thrusting. "Ahh…yes…" Ichigo panted heavily, Grimmjow's movements becoming faster and harder, going deeper. The teen could feel the end drawing near. "Cum…cum inside me, Grimmjow…now."

With that broken command ringing in his ears, Grimmjow reached his climax with a rumbling groan. He shot his seed deep inside his mate, purring in satisfaction when he heard Ichigo mewl. The cat carefully pulled out, lowering the boy's leg which shifted him onto his back, and proceeded to lick his mate clean.

Ichigo petted light blue locks weakly, still trying to catch his breath. "Naughty kitty," he scolded with another cute little pout, "You didn't even let me finish what I wanted to do."

"I'm very sorry, Master," Grimmjow purred with one last lick. He moved back up to hover above the teen, braced on his forearms. "Are you gonna punish me?" Ichigo gave him a sweet, erotic little smile, pulling him down so his lips could touch one pointed black ear.

"Not if you fuck me with your tail again," he whispered sexily. The loud answering purr echoed around the room as round 2 commenced. Ding ding!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Grimmjow?"

"…Hm?"

"Why _is_ your tail armored?" Propped up on his elbow, the human male reached out from to catch the swaying appendage with his other hand, stroking the armored plating lovingly.

"Mmm…'m an arrancar. Special kind 'f breed 'f animal," Grimmjow muttered sleepily. He had been laying his stomach in a light doze, arms pillowing his head, before Ichigo's question.

"Oh…Yeah, dad said something about arrancars today, but I wasn't listening because he'd been shouting a ridiculous speech to mom's poster again beforehand. Why do you have a black gothic number 6 on your back? I've never noticed it before until now," Ichigo traced the tattoo with soft finger tips.

"Was prolly cuz 'm always facing you," the hybrid chuckled at his mate's irritated scowl. "Not only am I an arrancar, I was an Espada."

"Eh?"

"There were ten of us, ranked by our fighting skill. We were bred to fight against other hybrids. I was number 6, the Sexta Espada."

"You were a fighter? That's illegal!"

"Mm. I was. And then I escaped. Didn't want to spend the rest of my life stuck in a cage only to be brought out to fight on command. I'd rather fight on my own time. A few others escaped with me. We split up after that to start a new life. I found an alley with decent scraps to live off of, defending it from other strays that wanted my territory, until you found me."

"And I'm so glad I did," the teen snuggled close. "Thank you for telling me, Grimm." The feline turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around his mate.

Ichigo tucked his head under the older male's chin and as he drifted off to sleep, he swore he heard, "No, thank you, Ichi, for taking me in." He felt a tender kiss on his forehead just before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Now, I'm off to sleep. The next chapter won't be out for a while, but maybe I'll write it and post it before I go to AnimeBoston next weekend. In any case, please review! They make my day and help me speed along in writing! :3**


	5. A Walk in the Park

**A/N: Ah, another update at last! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter was especially difficult for some reason. Maybe it's cuz this time, there's no smutty lemony goodness? Eh. Who knows. I tried not to make them seem TOO OOC. I might have failed at that. Miserably. BUT! It's called *****A/U* **_**FAN**_**fiction****. I'm exercising my writer's creative license thingy. XD This chapter features **_**Hanatarou, Kenpachi and Yachiru**_**! Enjoy the fluff. :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Ichigo decided Grimmjow's been cooped up long enough inside. "Grimm? Wanna go to the park? It's a really nice day out. Let's get some fresh air, ne?" he asked, as he played with the cat's triangular ears.

Said ears twitched in interest at the prospect of going out from Grimmjow's current position, lounging on the couch with his head on his little master's lap. "Park?" he asked in his low, rough voice of his.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ichigo smiled, "We could have a picnic, just in time for lunch. I could make you tuna sandwiches and pack a bottle of milk for you. How does that sound?" He laughed when Grimmjow flipped over and pounced on him, purring and nuzzling his cheek in thanks.

"Sounds good," Grimmjow smirked, before letting his mate up to make the preparations. After the basket was packed, Ichigo hooked a leash to Grimmjow's collar next to his tags, and the two headed out to the park about 10 minutes away. They took their time, enjoying the sunshine and lush greenery on the way.

Grimmjow never before thought he would ever see the day when he would be walked on a leash. Granted, Ichigo was holding it loosely, but the fact of the matter still stood. In the past, he had been a rather wild, violent animal, having to fight to survive every day of his life since he was forced to leave his mother when he was only a kitten. Time passed, and under cruel training regiments, he grew used to his harsh new way of life, even growing eager for the next fight, and became dangerously aggressive and bloodthirsty and never to be tamed. That all changed when he realized how far he'd fallen into that hellish pit, and decided to escape as soon as he could. He'd been lucky and seized the opportunity to break out when police busted in on his previous owners, and captured them to be sent away to prison. And then, Ichigo found him, and the rest was history.

He never thought he'd ever be so…domesticated, but he found that he didn't really mind nor care. Grimmjow was actually quite content with walking beside his little master. His hands were in the pockets of his white hakama pants held up by a black sash that Ichigo had bought for him. The tom cat was also dressed in an open white half jacket with its sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscular arms and chest, which Ichigo personally liked very much. Black socks and white sandals adorned the feline's nimble feet, completing the outfit. His dexterous tail swaying behind him lazily as they finally reached the park and found a shaded spot among the trees to settle down for their picnic.

Ichigo took the blanket inside the basket and spread it across the grass, slipping off his shoes before sitting down. Grimmjow followed his master's example, taking off his sandals before settling down close to the teen on his stomach where some sun shined onto the blanket. He purred happily and pillowed his head onto folded arms for a nice sunbath. Ichigo smiled as he pulled out a couple of sandwiches, turkey for himself and tuna for his feline. The pair spent their time eating in an easy silence, Ichigo pulling off bits of tuna sandwich to feed to Grimmjow. He blushed when the older male playfully nipped and lick at his fingers, the scowl on his face not matching his heated cheeks which made Grimmjow chuckle darkly.

After finishing their meal with some nice cold milk, Ichigo sighed, relaxed, and watched the clouds roll by while Grimmjow slipped into a light doze. A nap is in order after having his fill, but just as he was getting comfortable, a scent on the wind made his whole body stiffen instinctively, and he quickly looked up to try to find the source.

Ichigo noticed his cat tense, and concerned, he asked, "Grimm? What's wrong?"

After a moment's pause, Grimmjow snarled one word, "_Dog_." His sharp, cyan eyes locked on and didn't move from his target. The teen looked up in the direction of the feline's glare and saw a **huge** canine hybrid running towards them with what looked like a little pink-haired pup on his shoulder pointing straight at them. It looked like their small owner was being dragged along for the ride, clutching their leashes tight like a life line. Thanks to his reflexes, Grimmjow was up in a flash and seated in a crouch. His ears were flat, his tail stilled, and his body was taut and ready for anything.

Just as Ichigo thought the massive hybrid was going to bowl them over, the dog stopped, and plopped down into a crouch similar to Grimmjow's right in front of the feline, panting audibly. "B-bad boy, Kenpachi! You don't go chasing the first cat you see, you crazy dog," a winded voice chided, carrying through from behind the giant canine. A small boy with longish black hair stepped around his hybrid, leaning against his well-muscled arm to catch his breath and a pale, slim hand over his erratically beating heart.

"Hanatarou-san?" Ichigo asked, blinking at his fragile-looking friend, while his mind tried to catch up on what just happened. Hanatarou looked up quickly.

"Oh! I-Ichigo-san! Hello. I'm sorry. Please forgive us for startling you. Kenpachi, h-he's…eh…still new at this," the smaller boy stuttered and smiled apologetically, sheepishly scratching his head. "He may look intimidating, but don't worry! He's not that bad once you get to know him. But Yachiru wasn't really helping any, the rascal," Hanatarou shook a finger playfully at the little pup still on Kenpachi's shoulder. Yachiru just yipped cheerfully before continuing to play with the little bells hanging off of Kenpachi's hair, done up in menacing spikes. Ichigo smiled at the sight, noticing the juxtaposition yet odd compatibility about the two dogs.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I must admit though, I thought he was gonna run right through us there for a moment," the two humans laughed, "but I'm glad we're now in the clear, right, Grimm? …Grimmjow?" This whole time, Grimmjow hadn't allowed his body to relax nor let up the hard, dangerous look carved onto his face. He couldn't afford to, not when another alpha male was present. His mate was behind him, and he didn't know what this big intruder's intentions were.

Kenpachi seemed either oblivious to the hostile aura surrounding the cat, or he just wasn't worried about it. He flashed a wide grin full of sharp looking teeth at the blue-haired hybrid before speaking in a low timbre, "Pretty kitty." The startled look that crossed the feline's face made him chuckle deeply.

Grimmjow was snapped out of his shock when a long, wet tongue took a big, slobbery swipe at his face.

"O-Oh, dear," Hanatarou murmured, surprised, as Ichigo laughed at his hybrid's prediction, "it seems Kenpachi wasn't looking for a fight like I had initially thought."

"Stupid mutt," Grimmjow hissed, an angry blush staining his face as he attempted to wipe the saliva away. Kenpachi just wagged his tail excitedly with his furry, pointed ears up and alert, the wolfish grin still in place.

The blue-haired male snarled and cranked back a clawed hand to strike that grin off the canine fiend's face, but was stopped by Ichigo's firm scold, "Grimmjow! Put those claws away. Kenpachi's hasn't done anything to you."

"Yet," the tom cat muttered bitterly, but reluctantly dropped his hand, as well as his gaze.

"Be nice. Don't be so unnecessarily defensive, you paranoid cat," the orange haired teen said, stroking Grimmjow's back soothingly which made the hybrid loosen his muscles involuntarily. "Hanatarou-san said he was all right." 'Oh, if only you knew what I knew, Ichi,' was Grimmjow's mental reply, eying Kenpachi who was eying him in turn, but in a totally different manner.

"Play! Play! Play with Kitty-chan!" Yachiru chirped suddenly, little tail wagging at hummingbird speed.

"Oh, you want to play with Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, not noticing the lewd gleam in Kenpachi's visible eye at his words unlike his vigilant cat.

"I-I don't know about that," Hanatarou began uncertainly, "Kenpachi can be quite relentless during play time. H-He used to be a street fighter." Dread filled the poor feline when Ichigo nodded his consent.

"I'm sure it's all right. Remember, Grimmjow used to be a fighter, too. He can hold his own."

"Well, a-all right. Play nice, Ken. Please, don't hurt Grimmjow, okay? I don't need another patient," Hanatarou said. As soon as he unhooked the canines from their leashes, Grimmjow was gone in a flash, both dogs hot on his heels. "Oh, dear. D-Do you think that was such a good idea?" the smaller boy asked, worriedly.

Ichigo grinned. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Grimm's been a tad lazy lately. This will allow him to get some exercise," he chuckled. "How's the clinic?"

"I-It's going well. The other vets have been all very nice and I'm learning a lot. And how is Grimmjow? His injuries should have completely healed by now, ne?" Hanatarou was a vet intern at the local animal shelter, and had been the one to look at Grimmjow's wounds.

"Yeah, they've all completely faded. I'm glad none of them scarred." Speaking of scars made the orange haired male touch the one at the base of his neck unconsciously. Hanatarou looked on curiously, and gasped in surprise when Ichigo moved his hand away.

"He…er…m-mated with you?" the smaller boy asked, blinking his wide eyes.

"Ah…yeah," was Ichigo's reluctant answer. Hanatarou smiled warmly in understanding as Ichigo rubbed his neck sheepishly. Wanting to change the subject, Ichigo cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, tell me," Ichigo started, watching the large canine still chasing after Grimmjow, "How'd you find Kenpachi? He's enormous!"

"O-Oh, well, someone found him and Yachiru on the streets and managed to bring them into the shelter, because they had minor wounds that needed to be attended to. The poor man, h-he looked like he'd been put through the ringer. The other vets thought we'd have to p-put Kenpachi down because he was a fighting animal and so a-aggressive, but for some reason, he tolerated me when we first met. S-so, my superiors told me that if I could t-train him and work on his behavior, he may be adoptable. Yachiru was fine behavior-wise, and would have been a perfect adoptee, b-but she won't leave Kenpachi. So, whoever adopts Kenpachi will get a two-for-one deal. Turns out, they don't want anyone else to adopt them."

"So, did you? Adopt them I mean?"

"Eh, t-they didn't give me much of a choice," Hanatarou scratched his head ruefully, "b-but it's been rather fun having those two around," he gave a small laugh. Suddenly, Yachiru came running and barreled into the unsuspecting intern, knocking him flat on his back. "Oof!"

"Hana-chan! Hana-chan! Kitty-chan went up a tree and won't come down!" the little pink haired pup whined from her spot sitting on his stomach. The two boys turned their attention to where Grimmjow was perched high in a tree with Kenpachi shaking the tree by its trunk to get him down. In retaliation, Grimmjow clung onto the swaying branch with his whole body, sticking his tongue out childishly down at the huge canine hybrid. Kenpachi grinned and leaned forward a bit, clicking his shark-like teeth together in a little bite. Grimmjow hissed a heated response.

"Oh, dear," Hanatarou gasped, as Ichigo sighed and stood.

"Let's go get him down, eh? Yachiru, try to lure him with this," Ichigo handed her a glass bottle of milk, "It probably won't work, but give it a shot."

"Mm'kay!" she took the milk and dashed off while the two humans gathered their things and grabbed their leashes. "Kitty-chan! Kitty-chan! I got you milk!" she said, holding it over her head.

Grimmjow snorted. "I don't want milk, kid."

"Maybe he wants a different kind," Kenpachi leered which made the cat bristle.

"Leave me the hell alone, you idiot mongrel!"

"Eh? How many kinds is there, Ken-chan?" Yachiru tilted her head cutely.

"You'll find out when you're older, brat," he grunted, patting her head.

"Aww, Ken-chan! You never tell me anything!"

"M-Maybe that's a good thing," Hanatarou remarked as he and Ichigo made their way over towards them. Kenpachi stopped shaking the tree, allowing the intern to hook him and Yachiru onto their leashes without much difficulty while the other teen went right up to the tree.

"Grimmjow, get down from there," Ichigo demanded, his hands on his hips.

"No," the blue haired male crossed his arms, refusing to budge. Ichigo turned exasperated yet amused eyes up to his stubborn feline. Time to take out the big guns.

"…Please?" Grimmjow glanced down and tried and failed to resist the wide, hopeful eyes looking at him. Then, Ichigo had to go and raise his hands up to beckon him down like a little child. That was overkill, but so cute…! He rolled his blue eyes and sighed dramatically, before nimbly making his way down the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. "Good boy," his master murmured proudly, sliding his arms around Grimmjow's waist and giving his neck a nuzzle.

The blue haired hybrid huffed, slightly miffed that he had been manipulated so easily, before deciding he didn't really care and wrapped his mate up securely in his arms. Slitted cyan eyes sent a quick warning look towards Kenpachi, receiving another wide, annoying smirk, before he buried his nose into tangerine hair and inhaling Ichigo's sweet scent.

Kenpachi cocked his head at the sight, and then looked at his little owner, who had a soft, wistful, almost sad smile on curving his lips. The canine then looked back to the embracing couple, his bell jingling all the while as the gears in his head turned. "Hmm…"

The intern then looked at his watch. "Oh, dear. I-It's getting late. Well, it was nice see you again, Ichigo-san. I-I'm glad Grimmjow is doing. I'll see you soon, ne?"

"Yeah. Later, Hanatarou-san," Ichigo waved as the smaller boy smiled again and nodded before walking away, his dogs in tow. Kenpachi sent the two one last unreadable look, before tamely following his small owner with Yachiru skipping beside him.

"Looks like you have a couple new friends, Grimm," Ichigo mused. He laughed when Grimmjow grumbled irritably into his hair. "C'mon Mr. Sexta Espada, let's go home."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Sooo…yeah. I luv Kenpachi. And Yachiru. And Hanatarou. XD Dunno where this came from, but it decided to stick inside my head until I typed it down. This chapter was basically me indulging in my crack pairings, which will happen from time to time in my fics. Next chapter will probably be the last, and won't come out until next week after I get back from AnimeBoston. Until then, please review! :3**


	6. Kitten

**A/N: Well, here it is: the final chapter. It's been a fun, crazy ride! Thank yu all so much for reading, and reviewing, and faving, and alerting! Like for other authors, they mean a lot to me, and really helped me pump out all those quick updates. After this, I'm tackling the other suggestion I made to KaiRei-fan and doing my version of it, but it won't be out for a while. In the mean time, go read her version. It's been up for a while now, and it's called 'My Tempting Treat'. If yu like Neko!Ichigo, yu'll like it, as well as mine, when it comes out. :D Enjoy the last chapter! Epilogue at the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach, and Isshin's rant was inspired by another fic. But the idea of Jakeru is still mine! :D**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

On their way back to the Kurosaki clinic, Grimmjow became increasingly agitated and moody, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Just as they reached the little pathway leading to the front door, Ichigo was about to ask him just what his problem was when Grimmjow stilled. His dark ears twitched, a look of concentration replacing his scowling countenance he had on a moment ago. "Do you hear that?" the hybrid asked quietly, looking around and straining his ears.

Ichigo looked confused. "Hear what-" the soft sound of a baby crying interrupted the teen's question. The two looked at each other with wide eyes, before turning their heads towards the front door where the crying was coming from. There, they noticed an open rectangular cardboard box had been left on the stoop of the clinic.

Ichigo quickly moved through the gate and up the path, Grimmjow right behind him. Kneeling down and peering into box, they were utterly stunned by what they found. Inside the box was a small baby tiger hybrid with bright orange hair and big brown doe eyes full of tears. He was bare with the exception of a diaper, and was clutching a small teal blanket to his body. The poor cub had probably been crying for a while and looked exhausted. He was sitting on a small bedding pad and behind him was a matching little teal pillow. Near his tiny feet were a couple baby toys and a note.

Still in shock, Ichigo slowly picked up the piece of paper and read it out loud, "'Hello, my name is Jakeru. My birthday is June 15th. I am ten months old. My mother couldn't afford to look after me anymore, so please take good care of me.' Oh, boy," The teen closed his eyes and sighed resignedly, running his hand through his hair before making a quick decision. "All right, then. Up you go, little guy," he cooed, picking up the sniffling baby and cradling him to his chest. "Shh, it's okay. Grimm, could you bring in the box and the picnic basket, please?" Ichigo asked as he unlocked the door, receiving a nod.

They moved over the threshold into the entranceway, and just when Grimmjow shut the door behind him, Isshin came flying out of the kitchen, ready to attack.

Ichigo stopped him with a crescent kick to the face, an irritated look on his face. "Dammit, dad! I don't have time to deal with your crap! I need you to give someone a check-up."

Isshin bounced back up. "My darling son! Did you bring home another stra-" He stopped suddenly when his eyes fell onto the orange haired baby nestled against his son's chest. Jakeru looked up at the strange man with wide, scared eyes. All of the sudden, Isshin burst out into tears of joy, startling them all just like the time Ichigo asked if he Grimmjow could stay with him.

He ran to the poster of his wife. "Masaki! Oh, dear wife, it has finally happened! Our beloved son is a mommy!" An annoyed tick appeared on Ichigo's brow. "The baby looks just like him when he was that age, minus the obvious feline features! And he has a strong, healthy mate, which is the equivalent to a husband, to protect him from bad men like man-rapists and murderers and mommy-nappers! He's a wife AND a new mother!" Ichigo scissor kicked him in the back of the head.

"STOP SPEWING NONSENSE, YOU ANNOYING OLD GOAT!" the teen shouted, covering the baby's small triangular ears to spare him.

"MASAKI!!!"

"Be quiet, dad. I'm trying to study," Karin grumbled as she stepped out of the kitchen. She looked towards her brother, surprised to see him holding a cub. "Is that a baby tiger hybrid?"

Suddenly, Grimmjow let out a loud, frustrated growl, frightening the cub. The blue haired hybrid took the baby and thrust him into Isshin's arms. "Make sure he's okay," was all he said before he pick Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder, fireman-style.

"O-oi! Grimmjow, put me down!"

"No." The stronger male smacked his ass.

"Ouch! Stubborn bastard! Let me go!" Grimmjow ignored his mate banging his fists onto his back and ascended the steps to go upstairs. At that point, Yuzu came out of the kitchen to stand beside Karin, wondering what all the commotion was about. "Karin! Yuzu! Go to the mall and buy some baby things! Diapers, clothes, toys, a crib, and stuff, okay?!" Ichigo managed to get out before Grimmjow kicked the door shut with a final 'clunk!' The three remaining members of the family blinked and looked at each other, before shrugging and moving to go do what the couple had asked/demanded.

Up in Ichigo's room, Grimmjow tossed him onto the bed, making him bounce a couple of times before he attempted to scramble backwards. Before he could get away, Grimmjow pinned down his body, his arms above his head in the hybrid's tight one-handed grip. His wide tea colored eyes found cold blue ones, confused and a little panicked by Grimmjow's unusual audacious behavior. "Grimmjow, what are you doing?! We can't -"

"Shut. Up," the dominant male snarled, cutting him off, before taking his mouth in a savage kiss. Ichigo whimpered as sharp panther canines bit at his lips, a skillful tongue slipping past to plunder the sweet cavern ruthlessly. He gave a loud gasp which broke their kiss when the tom cat's other hand gave his rapidly forming erection a quick, hard squeeze. Grimmjow undid his hakama and let it drop to the floor, while he swiftly tied Ichigo's hands together to the headboard with the black sash. He pushed up Ichigo's shirt enough to reveal two inviting pink nipples just begging to be touched. Grimmjow wouldn't deny them.

"A-ah! Grimm…" Ichigo quivered, writhing as the hybrid sucked one into his hot mouth harshly, licking and teasing it until it reddened and peaked from the abuse. The other was forced to undergo sharp tugs and pinches, ending up at the same result. "No, stop it! My family is still downstairs!"

"If you don't want them to hear, you're just going to have to be quiet, now won't you," Grimmjow hissed in response, unconcerned about who heard them.

From there, Grimmjow proceed to use his knowledge of all the locations of every erogenous zone on his mate's body to his advantage, caressing and groping soft, delicious flesh as he removed able pieces of their clothing one by one. He had Ichigo melt into a gasping, shivering, wanton pile of goo in less than 5 minutes, a new personal record.

Grimmjow flipped his mate over, raising his ass into the air with one hand on his hip, and the other hand buried in soft orange spikes to keep the teen's head pinned down onto his pillow. Ichigo was forced to turn his head to the side in order to keep breathing. A heavy blush stained his cheeks when his dominant nudged his legs apart further with his knee until he was spread wide open, making him feel exposed and vulnerable. He was in the most submissive of positions, just like that first time Grimmjow took him.

Bronze eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow's warm tongue flick across his entrance. "N-No, Grimmjow! Don't! That's dirty…!" He gasped, straining against his bonds as he felt the slippery thing dip inside. The raised bumps on it sliding against Ichigo's most sensitive inner muscles were making the boy shudder, even more so when Grimmjow slipped two fingers to join in driving him crazy and widening his hole at the same time. It was so wrong, but felt so good. He moaned helplessly when the older male touched his prostate, moving his hips back to try to get him to hit it again.

Ichigo made a sound of protest when Grimmjow moved away completely. "Tell me what you want," the hybrid rumbled into his ear, a strong hand gripping his drooling cock in an iron grip which made Ichigo whine. Grimmjow wanted to hear his little mate talk dirty, and Ichigo knew it. The younger male's face burned with embarrassment even as he reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Please," the boy begged softly, "I-I want you in me, fast and deep," he moaned at the erotic images the thought brought up, "I want it so hard, I'll feel it for days. Take me, claim me," Ichigo turned his head and gazed pleadingly into gleaming cerulean eyes, "fuck me."

Grimmjow purred loudly, so very aroused, before he reached under the mattress for the lube stashed there and quickly prepared himself. Without wasting any more time, the tom cat grasped the boy's bottom and entered him with a single ruthless snap of his hips. Ichigo muffled his scream into his pillow at cruel penetration, his body writhing against the sheets as it tried to adjust to being filled all at once. So hot…! Grimmjow forced himself still, the tip of his tail twitching in his effort, and just barely managed to wait for his mate until the teen nodded at last.

With that, nothing held him back. The stronger male drove in and out of Ichigo at an unforgiving pace, so much so that Ichigo had to bring his bound arms up onto his elbows to prevent his face from crashing into the headboard. He cried out in surprise when the hybrid smacked his ass with a powerful hand, leaving a red handprint on one firm cheek. The action stirred up his masochistic side and turned him on further.

"You like this don't you…you like having your alpha dominate you, don't you, my little slutty boy," the older male growled in a low, husky voice.

Grimmjow was being so rough, so mean, thrusting into him and spanking him, he wasn't going to last long at this rate. It got worse when the feline found his spot. "Huh…u-uhh…uhnn…_yes_…" Ichigo whimpered with each merciless thrust, biting his lip as he rocked his hips back to get it in deeper. It hurt so good…He couldn't stand it anymore. "Grimmjow…!"

Sensing his little submissive's orgasm rapidly approaching, Grimmjow jerked his mate's throbbing erection, once, twice, making Ichigo arch and cum with a ragged scream. The sudden tight squeeze on his dick spurred Grimmjow on faster, and with a few more hard, sadistic, well-placed thrusts, he came deep inside Ichigo's limp, trembling body, chomping down on Ichigo's mating mark. "Mine!"

They came down slowly, reveling and enjoying the wonderful sensations before Grimmjow slowly pulled out, cum and a small amount of blood dripping down Ichigo's thighs. "What was all that about?" the orange haired male panted out, his heartbeat beginning to settle down to its normal tempo.

There was a pause before Grimmjow grumbled sheepishly, "That stupid dog. I thought he was gonna try to take you away from me, but when I found out he was after _me_-"

"It made you feel inadequate and off-balanced, so you thought you needed to reclaim me or something, as well as assert your dominance to me and yourself," Ichigo concluded, the pieces falling into place.

"…Yeah."

"Silly cat."

"Does it hurt?" Grimmjow asked, a bit of worry seeping into his voice as he untied his mate.

"Mmh, it aches," Ichigo moaned as his dominant licked at his bite wound soothingly, and carefully stretching out his sore muscles, "but it's okay, it felt good," he breathed, tossing a pleasant, sleepy smile over his shoulder, looking flushed and beautiful and thoroughly sexed up. "Huu…" He shivered as aftershocks of pain and pleasure coursed through his body. It made Grimmjow blush a little.

"Shit, Ichi, yer so sexy…makes me wanna do it over and over again," he growled, before Ichigo turned onto his back and snaked his arms around his neck to pull him down into a steamy kiss. Round 2, ding ding!

~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple hours later after showering and replacing the sheets and blankets, the couple made their way down to the living room, Ichigo with an obvious limp. There, they found Yuzu sitting in the middle of the sofa playing with the baby in her lap, who had been bathed and dressed in new clothes and a fresh diaper. The little boy was wearing a soft felt tiger face hat with two slits for his ears, a mini-strawberry by one ear, and two jingle bells by the other were sewed on as well. Matching tiger cub booties were on his tiny feet, and a mini sailor's uniform made up the rest of Jakeru's adorable outfit. Karin was seated next to her on the left with a book in her lap, absently shaking a rattle in front of the cub who was trying to catch it.

Jakeru turned towards the two males when they entered, having sensed them using his little button nose. When he spotted Ichigo's bright orange hair, he started to fuss and reached out with his small grasping hands towards him, wanting to be picked up. Ichigo smiled, and obliged, carefully hoisting the baby into his arms. The baby's little tail wrapped itself around one of his wrists.

"Dad said he's perfectly healthy from what he could see, and that you could keep him if you wanted," Karin mentioned nonchalantly, going back to studying. "He skipped out the door after giving Jak a bath and said he was going to buy him more things to play with."

"And I called your friend Hanatarou-san from the clinic, and he said he'd loved to give Jak-Jak an exam whenever you're up to it," Yuzu added, tickling Jakeru's feet and making him shriek with laughter.

"Thanks, you two. I'll give Hanatarou-san a call to confirm, and we'll get his papers tomorrow after we go see him," Ichigo nodded, smiling when Grimmjow pulled him down to sit in his lap on the floor. The blue haired hybrid purred, leaning back against the sofa as he wrapped his strong arms around his mate and cub. He noticed the baby looking at him with big, curious doe eyes and smiled slightly, stroking the baby's soft cheek with the back of a gentle finger. Grimmjow brought his head down to snuffle at the little boy now in his charge, imprinting the scent of baby powder and oranges to memory.

Jakeru giggled when the older male licked his nose, cuddling closer to his new parents and feeling safe and warm. The twins smiled at the sight of the cute little family.

"It's really amazing how much the baby and you look so much alike, Ichi-nii," Yuzu commented. "Maybe his mother had orange hair, too."

Karin smirked, watching as the baby reached up and tugged on her brother's hair that looked so much like his own. "I think Jakeru thinks you're his mommy now, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo scowled at that and was about to retort, when Jakeru attempted to speak his first word, "M…Ma…ma…Ma-ma…Mama!" he exclaimed and threw his small fists into the air, feeling accomplished that he managed to get it out.

"Heh, Mama Ichigo," Grimmjow chuckled, nuzzling his mate's stunned, blushing face as he gently rubbed Jakeru on the head for a job well done. The little cub beamed and clapped his hands together happily.

Ichigo groaned, leaning his head onto Grimmjow's shoulder, "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I."

"Nope," chimed the other three, as little Jak-Jak giggled.

"Mama!"

**Epilogue:**

"There, all done," Hanatarou said, quickly putting away the needle and sticking an orange bandage with tiny strawberries on it on top of the injection spot. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he soothed, patting little Jakeru on the back as the little cub sniffled and whined in his arms, burying his face in the crook of the intern's neck. "Let's go see your Mama, ne?" The young man walked with a slight limp into the examination room where Ichigo was sitting patiently.

"Hey, pumpkin," Ichigo smiled at his little baby boy.

Upon seeing his Mama, Jakeru leaned forward and reached out with one hand as he whimpered, wanting his Mama closer to him. The other hand was clinging to Hanatarou's scrubs; he wanted both maternal figures near him, and as a result, the clothing near Hanatarou's neck was pulled, revealing a partial view of a not quite healed bite wound. Ichigo's eyes widened. The bite looked like one end started near the area where Hanatarou's slender neck and shoulder meet, and the other end was somewhere closer to where his shoulder and arm meet. In other words, a rather large mating mark.

"Er…Hanatarou-san?" Ichigo began, carefully taking Jakeru from the intern and pointing to where his own mating mark was when the young man turned questioning eyes on him. Said eyes widened, and Hanatarou slapped a slim hand to the bite, trying to hide it. Feeling that one of his hands alone didn't even cover the entire view of what Ichigo had seen, Hanatarou quickly righted his clothes, a deep blush burning his face. "Lemme guess…Kenpachi?" the orange haired teen asked as he stroked his cub's back to calm him. Well, that explained the limping. Jakeru's big brown eyes started to droop, tired from the crying, as he laid his head on his Mama's shoulder.

"Eheh…y-yes," Hanatarou averted his eyes as he rubbed the mark. "I-It seems after we came home from the park, h-he decided that I was T-The One. I-I think it m-might have been seeing you a-and Grimmjow hugging that got him thinking."

"Are…you happy? With him?"

Hanatarou looked up and saw that Ichigo was concerned. The orange haired teen didn't want his friend in a situation that he didn't want to be in, especially if he had something to do with it, directly or not. "O-Oh, yes! I'm very happy. After being alone for so long, I have a family I can call my own now." The boy closed his eyes and smiled happily. "No regrets."

Ichigo nodded, relieved, "Good. Wouldn't want to give Grimmjow an excuse to fight Kenpachi." Suddenly, a 'thud' and a loud angry hiss were heard. "Speaking of which…" The two humans hurried into the waiting room to find a peeved Grimmjow on his stomach with Kenpachi pinning him down with his massive body weight, the canine grinning wildly. The two males were back to chest, with Kenpachi's huge paws holding Grimmjow's wrists to the floor. Yachiru was sitting next to them, gnawing at the cat's armored tail. "It looks like you finally caught him, guys," Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow hissed and glared. The canine gave a strong, deep bark as he panted, his tail wagging crazily in excitement. Yachiru gave a high-pitched bark, letting go of the tail in favor of jumping into Hanatarou's arms.

"Get off of me!" Grimmjow yowled, squirming to break loose but to no avail. The dog ignored him and nuzzled his face against the feline, rubbing their cheeks together. Grimmjow blushed, aghast and horrified he was reacting this way. Hanatarou sympathized with the poor cat and gently beckoned his large mate to him.

"Come on, Ken. You've got him, now let him go so you can c-chase him another day, ne?" the intern reasoned, and was relieved when Kenpachi relented, albeit reluctantly with a low whine, but not before he left a teasing nibble to the pretty kitty's ear. He chuckled at the bristling Grimmjow. It so much fun to tease him. Yachiru glomped the blue haired hybrid briefly before hopping off to avoid Grimmjow's swatting hand, and leaped onto her spot on Kenpachi's broad shoulder, yipping cheerfully at the irritated cat.

Before Grimmjow could make a move, Ichigo cleverly passed Jakeru onto his mate in order to calm him down. "Jakeru wants to see his daddy." The teen hid a smile when the little cub snuggled into his daddy's strong arms, wanting to sleep. "Dada…"

Grimmjow sent a dirty look at his smirking mate. He knew what Ichigo was doing, but was powerless to do anything about it when his cub was so sleepy and wanting to cuddle. The tom cat sighed resignedly, foiled again, before he started up a soft, lulling purr, rocking the baby until those big brown doe eyes closed in slumber.

Ichigo smiled at the sight, before turning to his friend, "Well, thanks for everything, Hanatarou-san. We'll just head out now, so you can lock up." They were the last ones in the clinic and Hanatarou was on closing duty.

The younger male nodded, "It was no problem. I-I'll see you at school, Ichigo-san." The two waved goodbye as Ichigo led a still annoyed Grimmjow out of the clinic, one of the cat's arms wrapped around his mate possessively as the other cradled a sleeping Jakeru. Hanatarou saw his orange haired friend laid his head on Grimmjow's shoulder before they walked out of sight. The intern smiled.

Suddenly, Kenpachi scooped him up into his muscular arms, startling the poor boy. "Mmm," Kenpachi let out a low growl, burying his nose in his little mate's hair. Hanatarou let out a soft giggle when Kenpachi began to snuffle him. He reached up and placed a gentle kiss on the canine's eye patch, stroking the sides of his angular face lovingly. Yachiru nudged her head against his gently, and he scratched her behind the ears. Her pink tail wagged at lightning speed from the affectionate attention.

"Let's lock up and go home, ne?" He received two affirmative barks.

Just as he was about to ask Ken to let him down, Yachiru suddenly chirped, "Hana-chan! Hana-chan! I want a little brother!" Hanatarou's eyes popped open comically as Kenpachi's dark, rumbling chuckles sent shivers down his spine.

…Oh, boy.

**Owari.**


	7. EXTRA: Mama Ichigo and Papa Grimmjow

**A/N: My muse sideswiped me outta no where when I was doing the 100 Themes Challenge for my favorite Ouran High School Host Club pairing, MoriKyouya. I didn't get to this until after I finished that, and was planning to finish and post this up yesterday for Christmas, but Ziel (my muse) dictates what and when I write. XD I didn't expect to write this universe again but here I am and here it is! A treat for my readers. Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach. But the idea of Jakeru is mine! :D**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OOC, OC, smut, fluff, WAFF etc.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo returned home that night from a study session with his friends, shaking off the excess snow from his head and shoulders before stepping into the warmth of the house. He made sure to lock the door securely, taking off his boots, winter coat and scarf, and ducked just in time to avoid the kick aimed at his head. "ICHIGOOO!!!"

After giving his old man an uppercut to the face, he then stepped over the man's twitching body nonchalantly and made his way into the living room, where he found Karin watching T.V. and Yuzu playing with Jakeru on the floor.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said as Karin gave him a lazy wave, making the cub look up.

"Mama!" Jakeru chirped, big brown doe eyes shining with happiness at seeing his Mama, and lifted his arms to be picked up. Ichigo smiled, bending down to scoop him up into his wiry arms. "Hey guys," he greeted his sisters then turned to his baby boy, "hello pumpkin," he cooed, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Jakeru giggled and cuddled into his Mama, making happy baby noises.

"There's dinner for you in the fridge if you want it," Yuzu informed him.

He nodded, "Thanks Yuzu, but I had dinner at Chad's place before I left. I'll eat it tomorrow, all right? I'm sure it'll be delicious as always, even if it's leftovers."

She beamed at the compliment, "Okay, Ichi-nii. Grimm-nii's eaten already and he should be up in your room taking a nap."

"All right, thanks for telling me. I think I'll head up now. I'll be over to your room to put Jak to sleep in a bit, okay?"

"Yep!" With that Ichigo went up the stairs, leaving Yuzu to check on their father to make sure he wasn't seriously injured (which he wasn't, immediately sweeping her up in a tight hug and whining about how mean Ichigo was to Daddy; Yuzu simply patted his arm).

"Shh," he hushed to Jakeru when they stopped in front of the door to his room, a finger to his lips. His baby boy merely blinked and made a soft, adorable noise of confusion, but nevertheless stayed silent. Carefully, Ichigo eased the door open, quietly slipping inside and padded over to the bed where Grimmjow was dozing. His tom cat was the picture of relaxation with his muscled arms folded behind his head, his handsome face smoothed over in sleep with loose pieces of sky blur hair hanging in front, and his whole body highlighted by the pale moon light filtering in from the window now that the snowstorm had stopped. Ichigo watched the infamous white armored tail thump lazily against a sturdy thigh in time to the rhythmic rise and fall of that bare sculpted chest in admiration, before gently setting Jakeru down onto the bed next to him.

"Un!" the little boy softly uttered, and Ichigo had to grin when he crawled towards Grimmjow's face and reached out to pat his cheek carefully with a small hand, "Dada?"

"Mmf," Grimmjow grunted, turning his head towards the cub but otherwise stayed still.

"Dada!" Jakeru patted his face again and squealed when the older male abruptly turned, shrieking in laughter at the feel of his Daddy blowing a loud raspberry on his tummy. "Dada, no!"

"Naughty kitten," Grimmjow rumbled from above him on his elbows, playfully snuffling Jakeru's soft orange spikes while his tail waved behind him gracefully. Ichigo chuckled at the sight.

"Hehe!" the cub giggled, nuzzling his head against his Daddy's face affectionately, before yawning cutely. Grimmjow purred and nuzzled back, the sound growing louder when he felt his mate's hand stroking his strong back.

"Say goodnight to Daddy, pumpkin," said Ichigo.

"Gwoo na, Dada," the little boy tried.

"Heh, good enough," Grimmjow muttered and bent down to kiss his cub on the head. Jakeru gave a mew and licked his Daddy's nose before his Mama moved to pick him up again.

"I'll be back soon, just wanted Jakeru to say goodnight before I put him to bed," Ichigo murmured, leaning down to give Grimmjow a quick kiss.

"Mm, hurry back," the blue haired hybrid husked, "I'll be waiting." Ichigo shivered at the dark, promising tone as he stood, and moved towards the door. Meanwhile, Jakeru waved at his Daddy cheerfully over his Mama's shoulder, who fondly returned the gesture before Mama and cub turned into the hallway on their way to Yuzu's room.

When his little sister opened the door for him, the orange haired teen proceeded to tuck in his sleepy baby boy into his crib situated in the corner of the room, making sure he was warm and comfortable, and kissed him goodnight. He gave Yuzu a hug who was getting ready for bed, then walked across the hall to check up on Karin and bid her goodnight as well.

He had just managed to get back to his own room and close the door without encountering his father, when a pair of muscled arms snaked around his waist up his shirt and a hard, well-built body pressed up against him as Grimmjow began to paw at his groin. "G-Grimmjow," the teen blushed, feeling how hard his hybrid was as the dominant male rocked his hips against his ass, "so impatient…" He gave a little moan and tilted his head to the side as Grimmjow began kissing and nipping at his neck, melting against the older man when he reached his mating mark and letting the other take care of him.

Grimmjow smirked against his little mate's neck before lifting him into his arms bridal style and carried him to the bed, carefully setting him down to lie back on the sheets. The tom cat hopped up and sat on his haunches above his mate between his spread legs, beginning his seduction with hot, hungry kisses as sneaky hands slowly slid down and under the teen's shirt. Ichigo moaned softly when those hands passed over his nipples teasingly before their lips parted briefly in order for Grimmjow to push the shirt over the boy's head. He left the shirt bunched at Ichigo's wrists above his head and ground their hips together, making the younger male gasp and arch against him at the unexpected action. The teen hooked a long leg around his hip in order to ground himself as Grimmjow proceeded to make his way further down, pressing slow, sensual kisses all over every inch of skin he could reach while he took his time relearning all the planes and crevasses of his mate's lithe body all over again with his hands and mouth.

"Mmh," Ichigo bit his bottom lip when the hybrid rubbed his cheek against his trapped cock like a cat rubbing against its most favorite toy possessively, his body steadily growing hotter with each little movement. His jeans soon became undone by the tom cat's teeth and lips alone, and the younger male lifted his hips up accommodatingly to help his dominant pull them off along with his boxers.

Finally bared, Grimmjow's bright blue eyes drank in the beautiful view of his mate's lean masculine body splayed out in front of him like a feast, flushed a soft wanton pink and warm to the touch. A deep purr thundered from the bottom of his chest as he shucked his hakama pants and boxers off before he ducked down to greet the blushing cock standing at attention for him. "Ah!" Ichigo jerked at the first lick to the head, squirming as Grimmjow started to mouth him but not take him in all the way. "Grimm…"

He shuddered lightly when that mischievous tongue dip lower and swiped across his puckered entrance playfully, before two long slicked fingers started to press inside and scissor against his inner walls. 'When did Grimm found the lube?' the teen wondered in a daze, then twitched as the fingers started to thrust. "Ah…"

The hybrid made his way back up his body and Ichigo couldn't help but slip his bound hands over the blunet's head, bringing him into another steamy kiss. He whined a little when he felt the fingers pull out sooner than he liked but let out a heated moan as Grimmjow's armored tail pushed in, taking their place. The slender, slippery appendage slid in and out of him with smooth fluid motions, causing him to writhe and moan under his dominant alluringly. "Mm, Mama's still so tight after all this time," Grimmjow growled huskily into his ear, making his blush deepen a few shades.

"D-Don't call me that!" he snapped, turning his embarrassed face away. Being called that in bed…It made him feel dirty somehow, yet incredibly hot at the same time.

"But you like it when I whisper filthy things to you," the blunet murmured, flicking his rough sandpapery tongue against a lobe and smirked when Ichigo mewled. "You can even call me Daddy or Papa to even it out if you want."

"You're such a bad boy!" his mate attempted to scold him, but it wasn't really convincing with the heavy blush staining his face and his chocolate brown eyes clouded over with barely veiled lust.

"But I'm yer bad boy, yeah?" he purred, kissing his furrowed brow and grinding their erections together suddenly before Ichigo could answer.

"U-Unh…Grimmjow…"

"Say it."

"N-No…"

The hybrid hissed and gave his ear a punishing nip. "Say it!"

Ichigo whimpered at the sharp bit of pain, but reluctantly complied with Grimmjow's new kink after a few moments. "…Yes, Papa."

"I can't hear you, mate," the bigger male growled dangerously, his tail wiggling inside of him and touching his prostate once it found it.

"Papa…" he murmured in a breathy voice, groaning erotically when Grimmjow took their cocks into one hand and began stroking them together.

"Again!"

"Papa!"

"Mmm, much better," Grimmjow grinned wickedly, pumping them a couple more times before letting go. Ichigo groaned in annoyance. He was going to go insane if Grimmjow didn't stop his damn teasing! He huffed when he heard the other chuckle, before letting out a surprised gasp as he was hauled up to straddle his dominant's lap, his knees on either side while his tom cat stayed in a kneeling position. Another moan escaped him when the tail slowly slipped out of him and weaved through the air behind the hybrid as Grimmjow generously coated his erection before his clawed hands settled on his hips.

"Tell me what you want, Mama," Grimmjow purred into his ear, sliding his arousal between his little mate's cheeks teasingly before prodding his glistening opening with it.

Ichigo blushed hotly again at that, before parting his lips unsurely, "I…I want it inside...Please, Papa, put it in me," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly when the lewd words left his mouth and embarrassment ran rampant through his entire being.

"That's my sexy little Mama," Grimmjow growled in satisfaction. With an impish gleam in his azure eyes and an affectionate nuzzle, the tom cat cupped his cheeks and spread them wide, loving how shy and cute Ichigo became, hiding his face against the blunet's shoulder at how exposed he felt. He guided him down onto his neglected cock at a steady pace, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt and waited for his mate to adjust to the uncomfortable intrusion. They were in no hurry, deciding to slow things down a bit and take their time as opposed to their usual rough and tumble style. Ichigo both loved and hated it; loved it because Grimmjow could be so gentle with him during times like this, and hated it because the feline teased him way too damn much, playing with his body like a well-tuned instrument.

With a squeeze of his most intimate muscles, Ichigo gave a shy nod against Grimmjow's neck and the cat took that as his cue to move. "Huu…" was the boy's quiet breath as he started out slow, fighting the instinct to just throw him down and ravish him until the sun came up. Ichigo finally wriggled his hands out of his shirt, burying them in his thick blue locks once they were free. "Please, Papa…harder," his mate requested softly, petting his hair and scratching behind his ears lovingly.

"As you wish," he purred before nudging their faces together for a wet, sloppy kiss and picking up the pace.

"Unh!" Ichigo cried out when his spot was struck, whining as Grimmjow began to knead and mold his ass cheeks with his hands. He blushed wildly when the hybrid massaged and squished them together, creating an even tighter channel for him to thrust into and it felt so very good. The teen broke their messy kiss, saliva trailing down their chins from their bruised, swollen lips as he began to bounce in Grimmjow's lap, helping his dominant reach deeper inside.

The rutting went on for ages before Grimmjow's naughty tail snaked in between their heaving bodies and coiled around Ichigo's cock, finally throwing the teen over the edge to his orgasm, head tossed back and spine arched with a strangled cry. It was all he could do to hang on as Grimmjow growled and pressed his face into his neck, fucking him harder and faster until all his muscles tensed and Ichigo felt hot cum shooting deep inside his body. "Nn…" he whined at the feel of sharp teeth clamping down on the base of his neck, but he was limp and pliant his dominant's arms, comfortable and relaxed as the tom cat licked at the fresh, renewed mating mark, purring happily all the while.

The teen closed his eyes and nuzzled closer, letting his larger mate lay him down back onto the bed before standing and fetching a warm, damp washcloth to clean them up from the bathroom. Ichigo hummed at the careful wiping and cracked open honey brown orbs to watch Grimmjow do the same for himself before the cat tossed the soiled cloth into the hamper to be washed tomorrow when he was done.

He reached out his arms and the hybrid sank into them gratefully, grabbing the blankets and cuddling closer to his beautiful mate. "Love ya, Mama."

"I love you, too, Papa." The tom cat's rumbly purr reverberated throughout the room as Ichigo combed his fingers through unruly blue hair, massaging the older male's scalp and playing with his white and black panther ears before they slowly drifted off to sleep, a white armored tail thumping rhythmically against the orange haired boy's thigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A pointed ear twitched at the sound of soft knocking the next morning. Grimmjow lifted his blue head lethargically, clumsily but carefully untangling himself from his mate and smirking sleepily at the charming sight of Ichigo curling up like one of his fellow cats at the sudden lack of his personal heater, before the hybrid stumbled over to the door. Thankfully, he had the mind to put a pair of boxers back on. With a mighty yawn, the blunet turned the knob to find Yuzu and a squirming cub in her arms.

The girl smiled apologetically, "Gomen ne, Grimm-nii, I know it's early and the weekend, but Jak-Jak is super fussy this morning and wanted to see his parents."

Said little boy stopped moving and looked up when he heard his name. He smiled adorably at seeing his Daddy and reached out for him, "Dada!"

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, still not completely awake and not quite comprehending as quickly yet before he nodded tiredly at Yuzu and bend his head down to take a hold of the back of Jakeru's shirt in between his teeth. As he brought his head back up, the small cub immediately curled up like a real tiger cub would when it's picked up by its mother's mouth, arms tucked under his chin and little knees up to his tummy. The girl had to hide a smile behind her hand when the little boy mewed, his little tail tucked between his legs, and waved at them before Grimmjow closed the door. She headed back to her room, giggling. Ichi-nii's family was so cute!

Back in the room, Grimmjow ambled his way back to bed, scratching his head and tossing his boxers off again. When he reached the bed, Ichigo stirred awake, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Grimm?" He quirked an eyebrow at the strangely endearing picture his hybrids made, a sleepy grin tugging at his lips.

The tom cat grunted in response and gently lowered his cub onto his mate's stomach. "Squirt's here," he mumbled before climbing back under the blankets next to Ichigo, sighing blissfully and closing his blue slitted eyes again.

Ichigo smiled and cradled Jakeru to his chest before laying down facing Grimmjow. "Daddy's still a little tired, pumpkin." Jak-Jak looked over at his Daddy, reaching over to pat at the tom cat's face like he did the night before.

"Dada?"

Grimmjow groaned tiredly, "Go to sleep, Squirt." Ichigo stifled a chuckle and allowed the cub to crawl over to his Daddy, smiling in contentment when Jakeru yawned and curled up against Grimmjow, his small back to his Daddy's strong, broad chest. In response, the bigger hybrid tucked a large clawed hand over Jakeru's front which totally encompassed the little cub's entire middle, and Jak-Jak's small hands held onto his Daddy's thumb, feeling safe and warm. The smile didn't leave Ichigo's lips and the teen propped his head up in his hand onto his elbow to watch a little longer as they fell asleep, cherishing this precious memory forever in his heart.

Owari.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Well, there yu have it: Mama Ichi and Papa Grimm. More GrimmIchi one-shots may or may not come. Again, Ziel reigns over that. It's all up to him. XD I'd luv to read what yu think, but please no flames. Use yer manners. :3**


End file.
